Hollow Shadows of the Past
by DumpsterCat69
Summary: They didn't know he was still out there, closer than they thought, spreading his evil across the universe with them being completely oblivious. They didn't even remember him. Or anything that happened 10 years ago. They don't even remember half the people that were there. Now on Earth, they need to find each other and save the world. But they have to remember first.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yep, I've managed another story. I'm no longer so confident about my new ones, seeing as there was such a commotion about my other recently published one. Whatever, hope you guys who are reading this enjoy this one. It will turn out to be quite lengthy, in my opinion, seeing as I'm five chapters in and no where near done. Tell me what you think in the form of a review...**

**Also, I am NOT poking fun at homosexuals in this story. I am all for gay rights.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Homestuck, Andrew Hussie does.**

Dave casually sipped his drink as he relaxed at the end of the bar; the constant blinking light illuminating the place. Dave wore his normal red and white long sleeve shirt, a broken record on the front. It clung loosely to him, as well as his black jeans that effectively showed off his figure. His signature shades rested in their proper place on Daves face. His blonde hair was almost white, swept carelessly to the side.

Dave unseen eyes scanned the crowd. He had been DJ-ing all night, and decided to take a break. After his break that consisted of drinks and occasionally some flirting, he had another hour of DJ-ing before he was to go home.

Dave threw back his drink as someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning his head, he saw Gamzees painted face, a familiar grin plastered below his nose.

"Hey motherfucker," Gamzee began, "looks like you'll be ending be ending early tonight, someone wants to play soon."

"Cool," Dave replied nonchalantly.

"Make your miracles tomorrow night, lil man." Dave gave a slight nod. With that, Gamzee took his leave, disappearing into the energetic crowd. The automatic playlist Dave put on blared as he got up, tossing a bill on the counter sufficient in paying for his recent drinks.

Across the bar, a wealthy young man stood on unstable feet, paying for his own drinks and almost tripping over himself as he found his way out of the suddenly too bright and loud club.

This inebriated man wore a striped purple and black scarf with matching pants. His shirt depicted an unheard of band, and he sported black hipster glasses. His hair was black with one large, dark violet, loosely combed back streak in the middle. His hair looked as if it had some gel in it, while both his ears held multiple gold rings.

Dave was a few yards away, staring into the night sky that was dotted with white illuminating dots. The early July breeze blew his blonde hair around. It was warm enough so that a sweater wasn't necessary, but his long sleeve shirt wasn't making him too hot; temperature wise, of course. He then remembered his car was two blocks away, the air conditioner waiting for him as the breeze died down.

Dave glanced around; the man emptying his stomach in a trash can nearby catching his eye. The man didn't look so great, but Dave held his poker face. Maybe the man had a ride coming. Maybe not. Dave decided he wouldn't leave quite yet, he didn't want this guy to pass out on the street and get robbed or something like that.

The man steadied himself against the wall and began to walk, but soon collapsed onto the ground.

"Hey, are you alright." Dave finally asked in his almost monotone voice, taking a tentative step towards the disoriented man. When he didn't receive a response, not even a sound, he knew the man was unconscious.

With a sigh, Dave didn't waste time putting the man on his back before walking the two blocks to his parked car.

"Who the fuck it that?" Daves now angry housemate practically yelled. Wait, when was he not angry?

"I don't know,"

"The hell do you mean you don't know? Are you fucking stupid?"

"No, I'm one of the smartest people you'll ever know. Now help me get this guy in the guest bedroom or I'll throw him in your room."

"Fuck you."

"You wish everyday that you could." Dave ironically raised an eyebrow above his shades at his friend, who was currently flipping him off. Within a few minutes, the man was in bed and sleeping.

"Picked up a guy at the club? I always knew you were a homo." Dave rolled his eyes, a gesture the other couldn't see, of course.

"Karkat, do you realize what time it is?" A tall, skinny male called from the stairs, his light brown hair sticking out in odd directions from his recently woken sleep. He rubbed his eye as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

'What a sausage fest' Dave thought before turning to make his way to the kitchen downstairs. He wasn't tired anymore and his stomach was beginning to feel rather hollow.

"This asshole brought someone home. Sollux, did you know Dave was gay?" Karkat grinned as Solluxs eyes found Daves face, which remained as indifferent as always.

"Karkat's just mad cause mad because the guys are more attractive than any woman he's ever managed to pick up. I reel them in with my ill rhymes and sick beats. I'm slicker than fucking oil."

Sollux sighed as Karkat rolled his eyes.

"If you're going to have a gay orgy upstairs, have fun. But do it quietly," Sollux said finally.

"Aw babe, don't you want to join," Dave teased, "Don't want to miss out on all the fun, do you." He then proceeded to blow the most ironic kiss that ever existed to Sollux, who shook his head and went back upstairs. He couldn't keep down a smile, however. Dave and Karkat were always an amusing show.

Karkat turned to Dave, who was eating some leftover pizza he'd heated up.

"We'll have till morning to find out who this guy is." Dave said, breaking the silence that had developed.

"Yep." Karkat got up and left the kitchen. He had a feeling tomorrow was going to be really fucking annoying.

_**End**_


	2. This is a chapter title

**A/N: I usually don't publish another chapter without feedback, but okay... It's been a while, fuck it. **

**Reviews really help improve the story though, or motivate me. I usually write longer chapters, at least 1,000 words, but I've been busy. You want longer chapters? You have to tell me that. Anyway, I'll shut up. Enjoy :P**

A waitress with short black hair poured the young lawyer a cup of steaming coffee, freshly brewed. The waitress' nametag neatly spelled 'Nepeta' in green marker followed by a cat emoticon. Nepeta wore a casual black and white waitress uniform, a green hair band sitting atop her head. The lawyer, dressed in a teal suit with contrasting red glasses grinned at Nepeta.

"So you'll be ordering the usual?" She asked, her usual peppy smile on her face.

'Hehe, yup."

A large muscular man with black shoulder length hair worked outside. Next door to the tan and brown themed café Nepeta worked at, a pet shop was in the making. The man wore a protective yellow hard hat for obvious purposes. His black shirt and royal blue jumper were splattered with dirt and tattered from work. The only sign of wear on his hard hat was the dull appearance. He seemed to be sweating profusely in the July heat.

Most of the building was done, some windows and doors had yet to be installed, and the place was in need of some serious painting.

Nepeta glanced over through one of the large floor to ceiling windows that covered three of the four walls in the small shop as she placed a large slice of red velvet cake in front of the lawyer, who in turn gave Nepeta a $5 bill.

Just who is this lawyer? Terezi Pyrope, of course.

"See something you like?" Terezi asked, her hand rising to adjust her glasses while she grinned.

"Haha, that guy comes over here often for a glass of milk or two; looks like he works hard." Terezi sipped her coffee, humming in acknowledgment.

After a few moments of silence, a woman in a suit to Terezi's walked into the shop, cheery bells ringing while the OPEN sign clinked on the glass door as she opened it.

Her hair was strawberry blonde; her large eyes a cheerful blue. She wore a baby blue suit with black accents, black bracelets decorating her thin wrists. She was just under 5 feet tall, making her shorter than even Terezi.

"Kathy!" Terezi claimed the newcomer's attention. She smiled and quickly made her way to the table against one of the large windows where Terezi sat grinning a familiar grin. "Sorry to cut this short, Nepeta. Kathy and I need to get back on our case."

Nepeta smile and gave a nod Terezi couldn't see as the blind lawyer picked up her suitcase. With a pair of farewells, the two were gone, leaving Nepeta to the few silent customers that remained.

End

**A/N Yep, that's it. Reviews are appreciated, blah blah blah poop blah blah poop**

**-Emma :3**


End file.
